Computer systems often have to be upgraded to provide added functionality. Providing added functionality requires providing added input/output (I/O) capabilities to access various functional units within the computer chassis. This is achieved by providing additional electrical I/O ports to a computer chassis for the attachment of electrical cable connectors for the transmission of electrical signals in and out of the computer chassis.
Traditionally, adding functionality to a computer system has been accomplished by redesigning the computer chassis to provide added I/O ports, while maintaining the RF shield of the chassis. Consequently, upgrading to increased functionality resulted in significant costs due to re-design time of the computer chassis, and high scrap costs due to obsolescence of the older chassis. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for increasing the number of electrical I/O ports to a computer chassis without redesigning the existing chassis, while maintaining the RF shield.